


Out of body

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Mystrade prompts [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Facebook prompt-watch, Greg appears, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mycroft changed his mind, Mycroft not wanting to come back, Suicide Attempt, everyone has hidden feelings, out of body experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Mycroft is dying of a self inflicted wound, watching as the doctors and nurses trying to save him.He has no intention of coming back, till Greg runs to the room...





	Out of body

Mycroft sighed as he watched the doctors and nurses work on his body. ‘No need to do that, don’t waste your time on me. I did it, I wanted to do this…I wanted to end it. I wanted this…please let me leave…just let me die. That will the best for all of us, for me, for my family.’ the door go thrown open, going right through Mycroft. ‘Hey, watch where you are…’ he fell silent seeing who it was.  
“Sir, you can’t be here.” a nurse stepped to him.  
‘Gregory…what are you doing here?’ Mycroft mused.  
“Is he…I found him, is he alive. Is he going to survive?” he gripped her hands tightly, eyes filled with worry as he watched them work. “Please tell me…please.” he whispered fighting with his tears.  
‘Why are you crying?’ Mycroft stepped closer trying to touch his face. ‘Why cry Gregory? Why do you care about me?’  
“Come this way.” she pulled Greg away from the bed, Mycroft followed them as far as he could. Greg got a mug of tea, got pushed to a chair. The nurse was trying to make sure he doesn’t make a scene in the A&E.  
“Will he make it? Was I late?”  
“The team is working. You have to wait Sir.”  
“Wait…and see.” he snorted. “I can’t lose him, I can’t.”  
“Have you noticed him being different in the past weeks, days?”  
“He…It is work, confidential. I went to see him just when I finished in work. I found him in his own blood…” he trailed off. “I should have finished sooner. I should have been there with him.”  
“I’m sure he’ll appreciate it, you care for him deeply. I can tell.”  
“I’ve been trying to tell him that for months now…never found the right time.”  
‘What?’ Mycroft frowned. ‘Gregory…caring for me…Gregory Lestrade, the shining star of the Yard, the man wanted by so many but none more than me.’ he sighed. ‘Gregory…’ Mycroft tried to step closer but he couldn’t. ‘Gregory!’ he yelled his name. ‘Gregory…’ he tried to get closer to him. ‘I need you…now…please hear me!’ he yelled.  
“He will need help now, you can be there for him.” Mycroft stopped yelling just in time to hear her say.  
“I will, if he lets me. He is very stubborn and…closed off, private. Also way out of my league.”  
“How’s your relationship so far?” she tried to distract him.  
“We talk a lot, in person, texts, calls…sometimes even in the middle of the night. He knows things about me no one else does…not even my ex-wife. He let me see his real self…no hiding.” he sighed. Mycroft turned and walked back to the room. ‘All right, all right.’ he braced himself. ‘Everything worth it Mycroft, pain, depression, despair, resentment…everything worth to be with Gregory.’  
Mycroft opened his eyes, staring at the light.  
“Gregory.” he whispered.  
“Welcome back Sir…”  
“Gregory!” Mycroft tried to sit up.  
“Sir…you need to…”  
“Mycroft!” Greg hurried to him. “Mycroft, you are back.” he sighed taking his hand stroking his hair. “You are here, you are back.”  
“I love you.” Mycroft whispered staring to his brown eyes. He wasn’t sure what made him say it, he wanted to do it so many times, wrote it down then deleted the text never feeling brave enough to actually confess. “I love you.”


End file.
